


Times Change

by emilymarie (by_emilymarie)



Series: Random Kpop One Shots [7]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hate to Love, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_emilymarie/pseuds/emilymarie
Summary: Kogyeol and Sora enjoy messing with each other but is there something else there that no one is talking about?





	Times Change

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

I walked into school that day expecting the usual. Sure, maybe I expected something out of the ordinary but never did I expect to be so directly involved.

"You, Minsoo, are asking me, Sora, to prom?" I scanned the balloons that had fallen out of my locker, kicking away one that was sitting on the others. I looked back up and him and laughed, "Was this a mistake? Did you mean to fill Seohyun's locker and got the wrong locker open? Because I admire your want to not look stupid but you don't need to take it this far."

But he just smiled like this was all going the way he expected, "Sora, this was completely on purpose."

"So who dared you? Because honestly," I took a glance at the small crowd of friends watching us, "That's the only way to explain all of this."

Minsoo looked ready to reply when the first bell rang and everyone started for their classes.

I moved to walk to my class and Minsoo was right by my side. We got stuck in the same first-period class but normally we wouldn't be walking together. Then again, this isn't really a normal day. I looked up at the side of his face and rolled my eyes, "Everyone who cares is gone now, you can tell me it's a joke."

"It really isn't a joke, Sora. I just thought prom would be more fun if I took you as my date."

Now I could make a joke and say that his words literally tripped me up, sending me flailing to the ground. But that would be a lie and would completely discredit the absolute morons sliding their bags across the hall. I could also make a joke and say that Minsoo magically caught me before I met the floor, saving me from my terrible fate. But that would also be a lie.

I fell on my forearm, thankfully managing to avoid face to tile impact. I rolled onto my back with my arm in my hand and I glared at the two boys. They grabbed their bags and ran as Minsoo helped me off the floor. "Do you want to go to the nurse?"

I looked over my arm and shrugged, "It's just a little dusty, I'll be fine." I looked up and caught Minsoo staring at me. Maybe he was trying to gauge my reaction I thought about what we were talking about and laughed, "You know, I was under the impression that you hated me."

I half expected a witty reply, something to confirm that what I was suspecting wasn't real. But all I got was, "Yeah, well. Times change." And then he slipped into the classroom, a small smile lingering on his lips.

Why am I staring at his lips?

I walked into class right as the bell rang, now stuck trying to decipher what was actually going on while also trying to understand AP chemistry.

Now listen, Minsoo and I, we have a strange relationship. We are friends, sort of, and enemies, sort of. We never really made that whole thing clear so obviously, this came as a surprise for me. I mean, this is the same kid that decided to make it his goal to embarrass me in front of the guy I liked just to ruin my chances. Which, according to him, was practically nonexistent so it wasn't really that terrible.

But maybe he had other motivation to mess with my chances? Maybe that was just because he liked me? I mean, that's very middle school boy of him but still! Or maybe I'm reading to much into this?

Where did this even come from? Could I really trust what he was saying? Did I even want to trust him?

Dear god, do I like Minsoo?

No, that is not possible. It's Go Minsoo! We don't even like each other, we barely tolerate each other! Why would I ever like him?

And why would he ever like me?

And yet there was nothing else I could draw from those simple words. It's funny how it only took four words to confuse me, four simple words.

"Earth to Sora!"

I looked up at my friends and mumbled, "I'm here."

"No you aren't," Stella placed her hand on my forehead, "Is everything okay?"

"Define okay."

"What did Minsoo do this time?"

I let out a sigh and put my head back on the table as Jess sat next to me, "He said something, it's stupid and I know it is. But I can't get it out of my head and it's driving me insane."

"Sora, it's Minsoo. He's just playing mind games to tease you. It's probably nothing."

I shook my head, "It's so much more than nothing."

There was a noticeable pause and I looked up to see everyone exchanging looks before Jess asked what everyone wanted to know. "What exactly did he say?"

"Everyone knows about the balloon thing from this morning, right?" They all nodded so I continued, "We have first period together so I was stuck walking with him. And he just, he kept saying that it was real. That it wasn't some weird joke to embarrass me."

"That doesn't seem right," Stella said.

I nodded, "I even told him that I thought he hated me. And this is the part that I can't get out of my head. He said, and I quote, 'Yeah, well. Times change.' Like, what am I supposed to do with this?"

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "I think you're supposed to figure out how you feel about him now."

"Hwanhee, this isn't the time for you to butt in." I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him down to eye level, "But I swear to god if Minsoo finds out that I'm freaked out about what he said, you will be the first to die."

He stuck his pinky out, "I promise to keep it a secret." I let go of him, expecting him to run off but he just laughed a little and smiled at me. "I was sent here to see if you've made up your mind about prom yet. Minsoo was too much of a baby to ask himself."

"Just, I don't know, tell him I need time to think." He started to walk away but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back, "Actually tell him that I'm going to make him suffer through the uncertainty for a while. That sounds more like me."

He gave me two thumbs up and off he went to relay the message.

I looked back at my friends and crumpled into Stella's side, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, Sora, there's only one thing you really can do." Jess grinned, "Do you like Minsoo?"

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

Jess wasn't wrong. But didn't mean I liked it.

Because figuring out whether or not you like a boy is not as easy as it seems. Or maybe it is and I was just in denial for a while.

I agreed to prom but I didn't say it myself, not when it was so easy to go through Hwanhee. Which meant I couldn't see his reaction but Hwanhee said he was excited.

I wish that gave me some sense of peace but it didn't. Because prom was today and I was still super freaked out.

"Sora, it really isn't that big of a deal."

I shot a look at Jess, "It really is."

"He likes you, you like him! What's there to worry about?"

"What if I'm wrong? What if this was all some big joke?"

Stella pushed me down into a chair, "He wouldn't do that. Minsoo isn't cruel, we all know that. Messing with emotions had always been off-limits for you guys."

"But what if he just didn't want to go alone?"

"Then why wouldn't he just ask someone else?"

I didn't have an argument for that so I let Stella start on my hair and makeup, the one thing she wouldn't leave for me to do. Apparently, she couldn't trust me to actually put in the effort.

When I finally got to see myself, it wasn't like I couldn't tell who I was. It wasn't that jarring, I just looked like an elevated version of myself.

"Minsoo isn't going to know what to do with himself once he sees you."

I just rolled my eyes, "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Let's go before Sora has a breakdown."

After a short drive and more anxious thoughts, we were at the lake waiting for everyone to show up. Jess picked out this place to come here to take pictures before we headed over to the dance. And of course, the boys were running late.

"They always do this. I swear, I'm going to start lying about when we're meeting up." We all started laughing, which left us oblivious to the car slowly pulling up. In fact, we didn't notice anything until there was the sound of a door opening.

Jess and Stella's eyes bounced between me and whatever was behind me so naturally, I turned to see what had captured their attention.

"Sora," Minsoo started. I felt his eyes on me and I suddenly felt the urge to jump into the lake.

Jess must've noticed how uncomfortable I was because she cleared her throat. "Thank you for finally showing up, everyone head over to the dock. Come on, let's go." She grabbed Gyujin and Jinhyuk's arms while Stella walked with Hwanhee, leaving me with Minsoo.

He stood frozen next to me and it took everything within myself to not make fun of him or crack a bad joke. "Hi, Minsoo."

It's like he suddenly remembered where he was and turned to face me. "Sorry, I'm still kind of shocked you agreed to this." His hand found the back of his neck as he looked at me," You look amazing Sora."

I already knew I was red but I still looked at him. He looked good, really good actually. His tie matched my jade dress nicely and his suit jacket was left unbuttoned but I could tell it fit him perfectly. "You look nice too," I mumbled before I hid my face from him. "Jess wants to start taking pictures so we should go."

I didn't mean to do it but I grabbed his hand. Before I could even think about what I was doing, Minsoo laced his fingers through mine and started tugging me along with him.

The look I got from Stella just confirmed that I was red and the sun was not to blame.

Jess only made it worse when she shoved me in front of the cameraman with Minsoo and started to pick out poses for us. "I want you two to look," and I swear I saw an evil glint in her eye, "like a couple. Give me all the cute poses."

I glared at her and Minsoo laughed awkwardly at my side. I glanced at him and then stared down at my shoes, "This is so embarrassing."

"Hey Jess, can you give us a couple minutes?"

Jess laughed and waved us off, "Hwanhee, I want you to make Stella blush in one of these pictures."

"Challenge accepted."

Minsoo pulled me down the dock, out of the way of the camera and the view of our friends. I wrapped my arms around myself as the wind blew off the lake, sending a chill down my spine. I froze as I felt Minsoo set his jacket on my shoulders, "You looked cold."

I hugged his jacket and studied his face. "What did you mean when you said that things change?"

He shook his head, "What do you think I meant?"

"I'd rather if you just said it yourself."

He turned and finally noticed that I had been watching him. He laughed and shook his head, "Fine, okay. I just have to say it." He looked down at his shoes, "I like you. I don't know when it started, I just know that something changed."

"Oh."

"I figured this would be the best way to see if you felt the same way." He looked at me again, "If you don't it's totally fine, I just needed to tell you how I actually feel."

I looked out over the water and sighed, "You really freaked me out at first."

"I'm sorry."

"But then I started to think about everything and I realized that I started liking you too."

"Really?"

I nodded, "I don't know why but I do."

He stepped closer to me and wrapped me in a hug, "If it makes you feel any better, I've been freaked out this whole time too."

I lifted myself up and placed a small kiss on his cheek and then heard the squeals.

From none other than Hwanhee and Jess, "That was so cute! Did you get that?"

"I'm going to jump into the lake." Minsoo laughed and I hid my face against his chest, somehow managing to laugh too.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙


End file.
